Kingdom of Illusion
by Nekusuto Dimenshon
Summary: The difference between the time makes everything changed in just 4 months.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Tiba-tiba author kembali! Tapi cuma gara-gara dapet inspirasi dan karena author kangen waktu masih ngurusin fanfic XD. Jadi ini fanfic yang menceritakan 200+ tahun Norad sesudah Garnet dan yang lain meninggalkan tempat tersebut! #eaa

**Title: **Kingdom of Illusion

**Summary: **The difference between the time makes everything changed in just 4 months.

**Rating: **T aja ok? XD

**Genre: **Fantasy, yang jelas mah... :v

**Warning: Garnet's POV, Sheffy's POV, Dolce's POV, OC, Typos, etc.**

**Chapter 1: The Abadoned Kingdom**

Semuanya balik lagi kayak dulu. Kegiatan normal tanpa acara fantasi-fantasi segala. Syukur aku tinggal di tempat yang bukan dunia fantasy. Karena males juga banyak masalah gitu...

"Udah 4 bulan lebih... Kira-kira Norad kayak gimana sekarang?" Gumamku sendiri, tiduran dikasur. "Disana mungkin udah sekitar 200 tahunan. Udah beda generasi lah..."

Aku liat barang-barang yang dulu Kiel, Dolce sama Clorica kasih. Mereka masih aja dimeja komputer aku.

"Ya... Tapi untungnya ada yang bisa ngegantiin mereka... Terutama jailnya Pico..." Ucapku sambil ngeliat pita warna pink yang Pico kasih waktu itu.

Walaupun setua apapun Pico. Tapi pasti dia masih hidup. Errr... Atau mati? Dia kan hantu... Akhirnya aku bengong bayangin itu semua.

Aku bangun dari kasur aku dan liat ke jendela.

"Kalo aja aku bisa-sekali aja-ke tempat itu lagi..."

"Ganetto-san!" Panggil seseorang dengan suara yang mirip sama... Pico?!

"Ganetto-san! Ini aku Pico!" Lanjutnya. Aku kaget dan langsung nyari dari mana suara itu.

"Aku diluar jendela! Kamu gak liat?" Katanya. Aku langsung balik lagi ke arah jendela. Aku gak liat apa-apa.

"Pico! Kamu dimana?" Tanyaku nyari.

"Apa?! Kamu gak liat aku?! Berarti waktu aku tinggal dikit lagi!" Jawabnya panik.

"Dikit?! Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi heran.

"Aku gak bisa lama-lama di dunia ini. Aku harus cepet-cepet balik lagi ke Norad!" Jawabnya cepet-cepet.

Aku langsung mikir. Apa aku bisa ke sana lagi? Soalnya Pico aja bisa...

"Pico! Kamu bisa bawa aku ke Norad lagi?" Mintaku. Mungkin kalo ada orang yang ngeliatin. Pasti mereka bilang aku orang gila. Karena Pico gak keliatan.

"...Karena aku pake kekuatan Ruu-chan, kayaknya bisa!" Jawabnya.

"Kalo gitu, bawa aku ke sana!" Kataku dan tiba-tiba aku udah ada ditempat yang... Cuma tanah doang...?

"Kamu pasti kecewa sama apa yang terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu..." Kata Pico. Sekarang aku bisa liat dia. Tapi bentuk dia masih tembus pandang. Atau... Karena dia hantu?

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Hmmm... Lest, Frey, Kiel, Clorica dan yang lain udah gak ada berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Karena mereka semua manusia..." Jawab Pico sambil nunduk.

"Dylas, Leon dan Amber... Mereka entah kemana. Mereka tiba-tiba hilang dari muka bumi!" Lanjutnya sambil agak bercanda.

"Ventuswill gimana? Terus Margaret?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Margaret? Dia... Dulu... Pulang ke tempat asalnya. Sesudah Porcoline meninggal dan Dylas lenyap. Sedangkan Ventuswill antara 100 tahun yang lalu, karena udah tua, dia meninggal juga..." Jawabnya.

"Terus... Selphia? Kenapa Selphia kosong begini?!" Tanya aku lagi.

"...Lama-lama, Selphia ini lenyap seperti debu yang berterbangan (Aduh... Bahasanya :v)" Jawab Pico.

"Kamu kok masih disini? Kemana Dolce?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia langsung diem.

"Aku gak tau... Hiks... Hiks... Terakhir kali aku liat dia, sewaktu dia keluar Clinic. Sesudah itu dia gak balik lagi..." Jawabnya sambil nangis. "Karena aku gak bisa hidup karena Ruu-chan... Aku gak bisa hidup disini lama-lama lagi..." Tambahnya makin ngeluarin air mata. "Aku gak bisa jauh-jauh dari Ruu-chan..."

"...Karena dia itu orang yang aku hantui..."

"Kapan Dolce hilang?" Tanyaku lagi. Dan akupun jadi kepo... -_-

"...100 tahun yang lalu..." Jawabnya. Ternyata dia bisa tahan hidup selama itu?! Walaupun Dolce udah hilang?!

"Aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang karena sehari sebelum Ruu-chan pergi, dia ngasih aku kekuatan untuk tahan hidup sebagai hantu selama 100 tahun tanpa dia... Itu juga bisa dipake untuk teleportasi jangka pendek. Tapi..." Jelasnya.

"Tapi apa, Pico?"

"Aku habisin 100 tahun ini untuk nyari Ruu-chan... Karena aku yakin dia masih hidup. Karena dia itu monster... Dia juga _guardian_ lagi... Tapi aku gak bisa nemuin dia dimana-mana! Sampai Selphia kosong dan kayak berubah jadi debu begitu aja, aku gak bisa nemuin dia!" Dia semakin lama semakin sedih keliatannya.

"Terus kamu datang ke aku untuk apa?" Tanyaku lagi, lagi dan lagi... -_-

"Aku sekarang satu-satunya yang ada disini. Aku ke sana cuma untuk ngecek keadaan kalian yang disana..." Jawabnya makin murung.

"Apa kamu pernah dikasih apa gitu dari Ventuwill, Lest atau Frey?" Tanyaku.

"...Frey ngasih aku bibit tanaman. Tapi ini buat apa?! Aku tetep aja gak bisa ngembaliin Ruu-chan ke sini!" Jawabnya agak putus asa. Pico mulai lebih tembus panjang. "Dan aku gak punya waktu lagi!"

"Pico, lagian kita mau cari dimana lagi. Selphia udah tanah doang..." Kataku.

"Tapi aku mau Ruu-chan balik lagi... Itu aja..." Balasnya.

Sesudah itu, ada sebuah kertas berterbangan ke arah Pico...

"Hah?! Apa ini?" Tanyanya kaget. Di kertas itu ada tulisan.

_**"Pico, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir! ~ Dolce"**_

"Ini kertas umurnya udah 50 tahunan!" Kata Pico sedih. "Ruu-chan pasti udah nulis ini dari dulu..."

"Oh ya, Pico... Masa disini gak ada yang tersisa gitu?" Tanyaku. Mungkin bisa nyari solusi...

"Yang tersisa cuma Obsidian Mansion. Itu aja... Tapi sayangnya udah terlalu lama untuk dimasuki seseorang..." Jawabnya.

"Kalo gitu, kita ke sana!" Seruku.

"Kamu bisa mati kalo ke sana! Obsidian Mansion udah mau runtuh!" Katanya nyegah aku untuk pergi sana.

"Pico, aku gak mau Selphia atau bahkan Norad jadi tempat tanpa penduduk begini! Tenang, Pico!" Balasku terus berlari menuju Obsidian Mansion.

Sepanjang jalan, aku merhatiin keadaan Selphia. Tempat ini sekarang cuma dihuni seorang hantu! Manusia, monster sama yang lain semua lenyap.

"Tunggu aku!" Teriak Pico nyusul. Aku sempet ngebalik ke arah Pico dulu. Terus ngeliat ke suatu bangunan yang tua banget.

"...Ini apa?" Tanyaku sambil natap bangunan itu.

"Istana Ventuswill udah beda dari terakhir kali ke sini. Tapi karena kematian Ventuswill, ini istana gak kepake sama sekali." Jawab Pico.

Pada waktu yang sama, aku liat sebuah buku yang berada didepan aku. Terus bukunya dibuka...

"Whoaaa... Bukunya tua..." Kata Pico sambil ngeliat buku yang aku pegang.

_**"Venti, maafkan aku yang akan tidak bisa melindungimu lagi. Aku memang seorang earthmate, tapi bukan artinya hidupku akan panjang, Venti! Ku berikan buku ini supaya kamu bisa inget semua yang kita lewati... Love, Frey."**_

"...Kalo gak salah, ini bukunya Frey yang dikasih Lest ke Venti sesudah Frey meninggal..." Kata Pico. "Waktu itu Frey meninggal duluan dibanding Lest, soalnya..."

"Disini pasti banyak barang tinggalan penduduk-penduduk disini..." Gumamku.

"Pico, ayo kita ke Obsidian Mansion sekarang!" Kataku dan kita berdua pergi ke sana.

Sesampai disana, apa yang aku liat itu bener-bener rumah hantu. Yang gelap, kotor, reyot... Pokoknya rumah hantu lah...

"Ganetto-san, serius mau masuk ke sana?" Tanya Pico yang keliatan agak khawatir.

"Mau, nggak mau, tetep harus... Pasti disekitar sana ada sesuatu..." Jawabku.

"Oh iya! Untuk pemberitahuan, kamu masih megang kekuatan Earthmate kamu. Dan... Disana masih banyak hantu berkeliaran. Karena hantu gak mati..." Kata Pico ngasih tau.

"Ok!"

Aku masuk ke sana. Pico keliatannya sedih karena rumahnya yang biasanya dia dan Dolce kunjungin jadi begini.

"Hati-hati, Ganetto-san..." Katanya ngasih peringatan.

Memang, Obsidian Mansion ini kayaknya kena gempa bumi sedikit pasti runtuh. Apa lagi kalo tsunami yang guncangannya dahsyat?! (...Sejak kapan ada bagian itu disini?)

"Pico, katanya hantu-hantu masih banyak disini..." Kataku karena heran.

"...Gak tau juga tuh... Biasanya ada..." Jawab Pico yang juga bingung.

Sesudah perjalan gaje yang malah terheran-heran gak ada hantunya, kita sampai ke tempat (yang author lupa disebutnya apa) dimana Dolce jadi monster atau sebagainya begitu. :v

Lampu-lampu ditempat itu mulai redup. Tapi kebayang aja lampu 200 tahun masih awet?! (Wihh... Mau dong... :v /plak)

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku sambil memegang kertas yang ada tulisannya gitu.

_**"Pico, kalau kamu masih nyimpen bibit itu, tanem di halaman perternakan aku, ya! Arigatou~ Love, Frey"**_

"Memangnya bibit itu bisa apa sih?" Tanya Pico heran.

"Mungkin apa gitu..." Jawabku. Itu sebenernya jawaban yang gak berguna.

Sedangkan si Pico masih natap kertas itu sambil kebingungan. Aku pergi ke atas panggung yang ada di Obdian Mansion itu.

"Hmmm... Pico, aneh gak? Kalo tempat ini cuma lampunya aja yang redup. Yang lain masih normal-normal aja... Padahal tadi diluar tempat ini, temboknya udah retak semua..." Kataku sambil ngeliat sekitar sekeliling tempat ini.

"...Hmm... Bener juga... Kenapa, ya?" Jawab Pico yang malah nanya balik. -_-

"Hmmm... Kamu itu satu-satunya penduduk disini, iya kan?" Tanyaku nyoba nyelidikin ini.

"Iya..."

"Nah! Ruangan ini masih utuh karena kamu masih disini!" Seruku.

"Kayaknya betul!" Kata Pico. Tiba-tiba Pico semakin menghilang...

"Ah?! Hmm... Ganetto-san! Maaf aku gak bisa nerusin pencariannya... Dan..." Ucapannya kepotong. Lalu dia nunduk kecewa...

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku gak bisa bawa kamu balik ke duniamu lagi..." Jawabnya. Dia langsung menghilang begitu aja.

"Apa?!" Ucapku kaget.

Tiba-tiba ada gempa bumi. Tempat ini mulai runtuh!

"Aku harus cepet keluar!" Gumamku sambil mengambil kertas yang tadi dipegang Pico dan berlari keluar.

Sesudah sampai diluar, Obsidian Mansion runtuh!

"...Berarti itu beneran! Karena gak ada penghuninya, bangunan-bangunan di Selphia pada runtuh..." Gumamku.

Aku baca ulang kertas yang tadi pegang Pico. Mungkin aku harus tanam bibit itu? Tapi Pico kan lenyap... Bibit tanamanya di dia... Mau gimana lagi, coba? -_-

Sekarang gak ada yang bisa kasih aku petunjuk lagi. Aku harus gimana? Masa aku gak bisa keluar dari tempat ini lagi?!

Aku liat ke atas langit, ternyata bintang-bintang yang dulu bersinar warna-warni itu, gak menghilang sama sekali. Tapi diatas sana ada bintang yang paling bersinar. Sinarnya semakin lama semakin terang.

Terus tiba-tiba angin bertiup kenceng banget!

"Sheffy?!" Aku kaget. Dihadapan aku ada Sheffy.

"...*sigh* Aku selalu lupa untuk bilang ini. Tapi sebagai orang yang suka masuk ke mimpi, aku itu mungkin pasti cuma illusi..." Ucapnya ngomong sendiri.

"Ehm... Dan, aku itu gak mati. Catat itu!" Tambahnya. Aku cuma bengong ngeliat dia.

"Intinya, waktu itu wujud naga aku ilang..." Lanjutnya lagi makin gak nyambung. "Hmmm... Ahem... Maaf! Aku jadi ngomong sendiri.."

"Sheffy, kamu ngapain disini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena aku memang begini! Suka datang tiba-tiba tanpa alasan!" Jawabnya.

"Whoaa... Selphia kenapa?!" Tanya dia tiba-tiba, keliatan kaget. Aku pikir dia udah tau tentang ini semua... -_-

"Ya itu... Kenapa?!" Jawabku.

"Hmm... Pico mana?! Bukannya katanya ini kota masih dihantui dia, ya?" Tanyanya lagi sambil ngeliat sekeliling.

"Gak ada Dolce, gak ada hantu itu..." Jawabku singkat.

"...Jadi kamu ke sini buat apa? Kamu kan udah pulang..." Tanya Sheffy yang keliatan bingungnya banget.

"Aku minta Pico bawa aku ke sini. Tapi karena Pico menghilang, dia gak bisa bawa aku balik..." Jawabku.

Sheffy keliatan lagi mikir, sesudah itu dia pergi.

"Ikuti aku!" Suruhnya. Aku... Ya ikut aja... :/

Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti ditengah kota dan nyuruh nutup mata.

"Tutup mata kamu!" Suruhnya. Aku nurup aja.

Sewaktu dibuka, aku udah ada di... Hmm... Apa ya namanya? Pokoknya deket Clock Tower gitu yang ada di Trampoli... Yang juga ancur kayak Selphia.

"Trampoli juga ancur?!" Kaget juga ngeliat ternyata Trampoli juga ancur begini. Sampe kayaknya Runey yang suka bersebaran di jalan juga ilang semua.

"Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?" Tanyaku ke Sheffy.

"Karena kayaknya, kita butuh beberapa bukti dari rumah-rumah yang masih utuh..." Jawab Sheffy. Gak masuk akal banget sih... -_-"

Selama pencarian disekeliling Trampoli, ternyata cuma rumah Mist yang masih utuh. Jadi akhirnya kita masuk aja ke dalemnya...

"Ternyata rumah Mist masih baik-baik aja..." Kata Sheffy sewaktu masuk ke rumahnya. Rumahnya udah banyak debu. Tapi kali ini, ini rumah masih berdiri kokoh.

"Memangnya Mist masih hidup gitu?" Tanyaku.

"Nggak... Setau aku dia meninggal berpuluh tahun yang lalu... Tapi rumah ini kan yang bisa membuat Raguna bisa ketemu Stella versi muda... (Hahaha... Stella versi muda :v)" Jawabnya.

Aku liat dimeja yang ada diruangan di rumah itu, ternyata ada kertas yang bertulisan...

_**"Raguna! Terus menanam turnip, ya! - Mist"**_

Itu masih biasa. Tapi kira-kira, si Raguna tuh mau gak sih kalo disuruh nanem turnip mula? -_-

"Sheffy... Buat apa kita kesini?" Tanyaku males.

"...Sia-sia kita kesini..." Katanya ngomong sendiri.

"Jadi kita harus ngapain?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hmmm... Karena satu-satunya kunci untuk segalanya lenyap. Kita harus nyari yang lain!" Jawab Sheffy yang keliatan gak begitu tau tentang ini semua.

"Errr... Memangnya kamu gak bisa jadi kunci untuk semua ini, ya?" Tanyaku heran. Lagian dia kan yang satu-satu disini, iya kan?!

"Ya, nggak... Aku aja baru tau Norad jadi seperti ini!" Jawabnya sambil mikir. Sekitar 30 detik, mukanya makin serius. Kayak orang yang harus ngebelain sesuatu.

"Ada satu cara yang bisa aku lakukan!" Serunya, tiba-tiba. Ngagetin aja... -_-

"Apa?"

"Tapi ini bisa merusak semua hal-hal fantasi di Norad..."

"Tunggu... Apa?!"

"Iya! Jadi semuanya bakal berubah total." Kalo begini, makin bingung aku. Daripada Norad gak balik lagi, kan mending di ubah. Tapi kan masa dunia yang dikenal sebagai dunia fantasi jadi bukan dunia fantasi lagi?! #Eaa

"Tapi ada efek yang lebih negatifnya..." Kata Sheffy.

"Apa?!"

"Semua orang yang pernah hidup di Norad, semua bakal lenyap..."

Lenyap? Berarti Dylas, Amber, Dolce sama yang lain bakal menghilang begitu aja?

"Tapi, sisi baiknya, kamu bisa pulang!" Tambahnya sambil _fake smile._

Dari _fake smile_ dia, bisa ngetauan kalo ada dampak negatif yang bakal dia alamin...

"Kamu gimana?" Tanyaku karena penasaran.

"Aku bakal jadi satu-satunya orang yang tinggal disini..." Jawabnya yang masih masang _fake smile_-nya.

"Kalo gitu, pake cara lain! Jangan yang itu!" Kataku. Dia cuma diem aja.

"Tapi kamu juga gak bisa disini selamanya! Kamu bakal tetep lenyap dengan sendirinya disini! Karena, Pico itu penduduk terakhir di Norad, dan dia sudah hilang. Nanti Norad terhapus sendirinya!" Jawab Sheffy. Jadi bingung ini... Mesti ngapain coba? Ini salah, itu salah... Mana yang bener? -_-

"Kamu yakin Dylas, Leon, dll. Begitu bakal ilang?" Tanyaku lagi. Mastiin...

"Hmm... Kalau diinget-inget, gak tau juga sih..." Jawabnya gak kayak begitu. (Heuh... :v)

Daripada mendengar kegajean yang dia buat selama ini, aku bikin keputusan tercepat aja.

"Hey, Sheffy! Pake cara ini aja deh!" Kataku. Dia keliatan kaget waktu itu. Terus dia tersenyum dan terus dia berjalan keluar rumah Mist yang tua ini. Aku ikutin dia dan sewaktu diluar, aku liat dia lagi ngeliat ke atas langit.

"Kadang aku penasaran gimana keadaan orang itu di sana..." Katanya sambil ngeliat ke atas langit.

"Maksud?"

"...Kalo kita pakai cara ini, aku-yang pasti-Akan selamanya disini... Sendirian..."

"Aku mau liat dia untuk terakhir kalinya..." Sheffy mulai nundukin kepalanya. "Tapi dia pasti udah mengira aku mati..."

Aku cuma ngeliat Sheffy yang dari tadi bisanya ngomong sendiri. Bahkan kalo dipikir-pikir, dia ini udah gila, kali ya?

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita mulai!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya lagi. Dari matanya yg berwarna hijau, jadi ungu yang menyala gitu... (...Hmmm... Sejak kapan Author kepikiran begini? :v Bahkan Author tuh udah lupa alur ceritanya gimana?!)

Sebelum aku bisa liat gimana Norad berubah, aku udah keburu balik lagi ke dunia aku.

"Yah... Padahal aku penasaran gimana Norad sekarang..." Gumamku.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Wih... Author rajin banget bikin chapter 2 *DUUAARRR*. Ok, ok... Karena sebuah lagu, author dapat ide untuk chapter 2 ini. Kali ini author bakal membuka apa yang terjadi kepada Sheffy yang udah ngubah Selphia secara total. Dan ini mungkin bakal jadi fanfic paling terakhir (Halah! Nanti gak taunya bikin lagi!). Pokoknya liat nanti aja deh... Gimana authornya... XD

**Chapter 2: Leaving The World of Illusions**

_(Sheffy's POV)_

Garnet berhasil pulang, sekarang. Norad pun berubah total. Bisa aja dunia ini tidak bisa disebut "dunia fantasi". Tapi itu "MUNGKIN". Aku sendiri belum tau tentang itu.

Aku juga belum yakin kalau aku itu satu-satunya orang yang ada disini. Karena aku adalah orang yang pelupa, jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan aku benar.

Sekarang, Trampoli berubah jadi semacam ladang bunga yang luas sekali. Seolah-olah tempat ini kembali dari awal. Tapi kalau dilihat, tempat ini udah bukan tempat yang sama lagi.

"Sheffy-san!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku melirik ke arah sumber suara tersebut, dan ternyata Pico kembali lagi bersama Dolce.

"Kalian kembali?!" Tanyaku kaget. Ditambah bahagia karena ternyata mereka tidak lenyap.

"Iya! Ruu-chan juga!" Jawab Pico yang keliatan senang banget. "Tapi, kenapa Trampoli jadi begini?"

"Ku ubah semuanya. Supaya Garnet bisa pulang dan Norad tidak terbengkalai begitu aja..." Jawabku. "Maaf, udah mengubah tempat kalian..."

"Tak apa!" Jawab Dolce dengan senyuman yang manis. "Yang penting tempat ini masih ada..."

"Kira-kira Selphia gimana, ya?" Tanya Pico penasaran. "Ruu-chan! Teleport kita ke sana!"

"Ok!"

Dolce pake kekuatan _teleporting_-nya ke Selphia. Sesampai disana, kita tidak percaya sama apa yang kita lihat. Selphia pun berubah menjadi kota yang berbeda.

"Hm? Hello! Kalian siapa, ya?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berambut hijau muda yang di _ponytail _kayak Frey. Cuma rambutnya pendek.

"Aku Pico! Ini Dolce, dan ini Sheffy!" Jawab Pico begitu aja. Anak itupun tersenyum.

"Aku Frey!" Kata anak itu. Kita pun kaget sesudah mendengar namanya.

"Frey?! Nama kamu sama kayak nama temen kita dulu!" Kata Pico yang masih aja _cheerful_. (Karena dia udah nemuin Dolce nih... :v)

"Hah?! Kalian temen Frey? Kalian dari masa lalu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Bukan. Hidup kita lebih panjang karena kita monster. Dan anak kecil ini hantu." Jawab Dolce lembut. "Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Kata orang tuaku, aku dikasih nama Frey karena dulu, nenek dari nenekku (Aduh... Author sebenernya bingung bagusnya pake kata apa) adalah seorang putri yang kena amnesia terus jadi pahlawan di kerajaannya!" Kata anak itu. Walaupun aku masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Tapi aku merasa, aku mengembalikan banyak orang karena aku udah mengubah Norad.

"Sebenernya aku bingung dengan keadaan Norad sekarang. Apa ini Norad yang sama?" Tanya Dolce kepadaku.

"Mungkin..." Jawabku sambil memperhatikan Pico yang asyik berbicara dengan anak tadi.

Waktupun berjalan dengan cepat, tau-tau hari sudah sore. Aku, Dolce dan Pico pergi ke pinggir pantai yang berada disekitar Selphia (atau apalah namanya. Beda generasi, bisa aja beda nama :v).

"Sheffy, kamu gak pernah mau gitu? Untuk balik lagi ke dunia kamu?" Tanya Pico yang duduk di pasir pantai disana.

"Buat apa? Aku pergi udah lama. Pasti mereka mengira aku udah mati." Jawabku walaupun aku masih berharap bisa melihat orang-orang yang aku kenal disana.

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh putuh asa begitu saja!" Kata Dolce. "Mereka bisa saja mencarimu selama ini!"

Aku cuma tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan membawamu ke duniamu!" Seru Dolce. Pico pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya tadi.

"Gak perlu..." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak! Kamu harus pulang! Dunia kamu bukan disini!" Kata Pico. "Aku yakin pasti ada orang yang nungguin kamu disana!"

"Tapi untuk apa juga aku ke sana? Tujuan hidupku udah lenyap..." Balasku. "Jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot"

"Kamu harus pulang! Kita paksa kamu supaya kamu pulang! Mau tidak mau, kamu harus! Orang-orang disana pasti khawatir denganmu. Lalu, kamu masih bisa menggapai mimpi-mimpimu yang telah lenyap itu!" Kata Dolce dengan pandangan yang serius.

Aku memikirkannya sementara. Lalu aku berjalan mendekati lautan.

"Kalau begitu, ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin tinggalkan untuk dunia ini!" Ucapku.

"Apa?" Tanya Pico heran.

Ku julurkan tangan-tanganku dan angin pun bertiup ke arah lautan. Lalu ribuan burung bertebangan kearahan lautan. Pico dan Dolce terlihat kagum melihatnya.

"Pico, kamu masih menyimpan bibit tanaman itu?" Tanyaku sewaktu membalik ke arah Pico dan Dolce.

"Masih dong!" Jawabnya senang.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi lapangan yang luas ditempat Obsidan Mansion dulu berada!" Kataku. (Dari mana dia tau kalo Obsidian Mansion jadi begituan coba? -_-)

Sesampai disana, aku minta Pico menanamnya ditengah wilayah itu. Bibitnya tumbuh dengan cepat menjadi sebuah pohon sakura. Lalu, dengan kekuatanku, ku ubah warna-warna bunga tersebut menjadi berbagai warna.

"Dan... Dolce, Pico, aku ingin kalian menyimpan ini!" Kataku sambil memberikan bunga yang biasanya ada dikepalaku sesudah aku masuk dunia fantasi ini. "Jangan lupain aku, ok?"

"Ya, nggak akan lah!" Jawab Pico dengan muka yang bahagia. "Lagian ini dunia yang penuh illusi! Jadi, kita pasti selalu ada!"

"Ok! Kalau begitu, aku siap!" Seruku. Dan Dolce pun memakaikanku sebuah mantra untuk kembali lagi ke duniaku. (Music yang dimainkan "_Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo_" by kemu yang dinyanyiin Gumi :V)

"Dah! Sampai jumpa!" Kata Pico. Sewaktu mantra tadi berhasil mengembalikanku ke duniaku. Tapi ucapan "Sampai jumpa" Pico tadi masih bisa didengar.

Sesampai di duniaku, aku ternyata berada disuatu hutan dan ada seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Haru-chan?!" Katanya kaget sambil menyebut namaku yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah teman sekelasku, salah satu cowok yang suka bikin hal-hal yang seru dikelas.

"Hey! Aku nemuin Haru-chan!" Teriaknya dan teman-temanku yang lain pun datang bersama orang tuaku juga.

"Kamu selama ini kemana aja?" Tanya mereka. Kalau aku bilang, mereka pasti tidak akan percaya. Jadi, mungkin aku hanya kasih tau ini ke teman-teman dekatku aja.

Sejak itulah aku mulai hidupku yang lama kembali. Walaupun tetap aja, aku tidak bisa bertemu Garnet, Cherry, dll. Karena aku kenal mereka sesudah masuk Norad. Aku belum tau keberadaan mereka dimana sekarang.

Pico dan Dolce yang disana, aku harap mereka bahagia. Dan Dolce, aku harap dia sangat bahagia dengan Pico dan Racchi (Beberapa orang pasti tau siapa ini) yang berada disana.

_(Dolce's POV *BONUS*)_

"Ruu-chan!" Panggil Pico.

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira... Yang lain, kayak Dylas, Amber dan yang lain, mana ya?" Aku terdiam sementara memikirkan dimana mereka semua selama ini.

"Mungkin mereka-"

"DOLCE!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara yang lumayan imut.

"Ruu-chan! Liat!" Teriak Pico. Aku melihat ke arah suara tadi. Amber, Dylas, Leon, Margaret dan yang lain berada disana.

**~ THE END ~**

Beres akhirnya. Author ngetik chapter 2 itu dalam waktu beberapa jam aja XD (Huuu... Pamer!). Sedangkan chapter 1 bisa sampe 1 bulan XD. Tapi tetep, cerita ini pasti gaje dan gak masuk akal. Soalnya author ngetik ini sampe malem. Jadi mungkin ini otak udah gak konsentrasi. Well, ini cuma fanfict, ok? Ini hanya sebuah cerita bikinan seorang fan Rune Factory XDDD. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo ada typo karena pasti ini otak off malem-malem gini -_-. Kalo gitu, review-nya, ok? *PLAK* (Kayaknya ketuleran nih anak...)

**Credits/Special Thanks:**

• Males ah... Nulisnya XD. Pokoknya makasih untuk Racchi/Rakkun/Racchi Dolgatari. Terus untuk Rune Factory, Natsume, Marvelous AQL, XSEED, my OC yang berperan disini, dll. XD

_Jangan lupa! Review! Author masih disini menunggu! *diseret keluar*_


End file.
